Generation and Reactivity of N-Azidamines; Generation and Reactivity of N-Nitrenes; Reactions of N-Heteroaryl-N-nitrenes. Under these three broad areas, we are currently involved in the continuing investigation of the generation of N-azidamines (N-N3) via novel routes which will permit us to study their decomposition and reactions. We hope to be able to design and prepare N-nitrenes which might be stable enough to be isolated. The preparation of N-amino azoles, precursors of N-heteroaryl-N-nitrenes is a continuing topic of interest.